1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a case for a clip-on spectacle shield and in particular a case intended for containing the clip-on shield in order to prevent the clip-on shield from being scratched, etc. In general the case is intended for removable shields for spectacles that are typically used with tinted lenses to reduce incident sun light when desired. A clip-on shield of this type is described e.g. in international patent application No. PCT/DK96/00040 published on Oct. 24, 1996, a counterpart of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/947,623, still pending, the contents of which are incorporated hereinto by reference.
2. The Prior Art
Soft cases are available on the market that are, in principle, in the form of a flattened tube closed at the one end and open at the other. Usually such cases do not secure the clip-on shield. Moreover shaped cases are available made of a comparatively rigid material with hinged covers or optionally in the form of two hingedly connected halves that may be opened or closed.